


what's up with lanque's standards?

by ewhypothesis



Category: Hiveswap, Hiveswap Friendsim
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, flushed crush, just lanque being stressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewhypothesis/pseuds/ewhypothesis
Summary: It all started with an empty bottle of eyeliner. Now, Lanque has to get his shit together and deal with his flushed crush on the teal moron: Tegiri Kalbur.





	what's up with lanque's standards?

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my FIRST time publishing a fanfic? ever?? it's kinda funny how this started as a joke because i named the file "lanque kicks tegiri in his kokoro" but somehow, tegiri ain't even in the story. forgive my awful grammatical errors, i will fix them in later chapters dbafhafkabh

“This is utter bullshit” He sighed out. In his grip was an empty bottle of eyeliner that, not only was expensive, it was supposedly brand new. Lanque Bombyx, hair un-gelled, in a grey t-shirt and pink sweats, was furious. Quickly, he rushed out of his respiteblock in search of the other jades. Once outside, he made his way to the nearest door which was one that leads to Daraya's.

“Daraya! I need confirmation!!’ Lanque knocks on the door continuously until it revealed his fellow jade.

“What the hell, Lanque?! What do you need now??” Without hesitation, he grabs her into the room and shuts the door. Daraya took it as an opportunity to grab her palmhusk but was halted by the male. He looked at her in her eyes. Both furrowed their brows, one in fury, the other in confusion.

Lanque lets out a long exhale before he yelled out “MY EYELINER IS EMPTY!!” He said as he held up the empty eyeliner bottle he had in his hands. Daraya looked at the object and cringed at his behavior. Seriously, over eyeliner? Eyeliner that he probably had 400 boxes full of? She couldn’t see what the fuss was all about.

“I really need you to explain why this is an issue.” Was all she could say due to her disbelief and confusion. Lanque gave her a look that screamed: _“are you fucking serious?!”_

“Are you serious!? Daraya, I bought this eyeliner just yesterday!” Called it, he did the:  _“are you fucking serious?!”_ as he shook the other jade in distress. “It couldn’t have just disappeared!” He continued, flailing his arms around. 

Daraya let out a sigh. She began to think of reasons why it could’ve happened and that he was just overreacting. “You use a fuck ton, that’s what happened.” And she did, with a hint of a backhanded compliment.

Lanque squinted his eyes and took a long, deep breath before whispering “I swear, Daraya. If I don’t find out the real reason, I am seriously going to lose it.” He tightened his grip around the eyeliner. 

“What do you even need it for, anyway?” Daraya rolled her eyes at the sight of her friend fuming over makeup.

“I need to look attractive, duh!” It was Lanque. Obviously, the reason would be to look good. Daraya was dumbfounded at that point. “Of course you wouldn’t know that because you wear the same shit every day!” Lanque pointed his finger at her current attire and stuck on a disgusted look. Was Daraya offended? No, not really. But was she tired of this shit? Yes, extremely.

“Yeah, uh huh. And you’re telling me this…while wearing that?” She judged back, crossing her arms in the process. Lanque really had to look in the mirror. Even Zebruh probably looked more sensible and done up. 

“You’re so annoying!” He really couldn’t fight back. Not in his current condition. With his disheveled hair and stinky pajamas. Now that’s a real crisis. 

Daraya was running out of ideas. Sure, he needed himself to look good. But, there was no way that he only wanted his eyeliner for that reason. Thinking back to what he had said previously, she might have caught onto the real reason. _This is just as stupid as the last reason_ , she thought to herself. 

“I bet this is about that teal nerd.”  

Ah, yes, the _teal_ nerd. It hasn’t been too long since Lanque admitted to his fellow jade that he was certainly daydreaming over a certain teal. The sound of it might be charming, but when the name was revealed, it was a total shocker. Who could’ve thought that Lanque Bombyx, the troll everyone had been dying to get with, had a flushed crush on Tegiri Kalbur. That sword-wielding moron with frankly, an odd sense of fashion, was what everyone viewed him as. In many cases, the roles are reversed. The nerd should be the one chasing after the pretty one, right? It had gotten to a point where Lanque was the one begging for advice. Advice that he probably didn’t need because he was already _tha_ t perfect. Lanque was so head over heels that he just could never see how other trolls always seemed so disgusted upon the description of his flushed crush.

“Don’t you DARE call him a nerd. He’s a skilled lawyer, mind you that.” Lanque defended Tegiri. Surely, that was his only positive qualities when you think about it. He is, in fact, a lawyer. A skilled one though? That’s still debatable.

“Yeah, and a total wack job. You seriously need to up your standards, Lanque.” Daraya chuckled at his moaning. Lanque was near to giving up this whole entire debate, then and there. “Especially with the looks of yours—“

“Are you calling me pretty in my moments of distress right now?”

“Are you not?” Daraya raised one eyebrow, scoffing mentally.

“Good point. Anyway! I can’t go around without this specific eyeliner. I’ll admit I do have more, but they’re not as good as this one!” Lanque flailed his arms around more, waving the bottle of eyeliner once again in front of Daraya’s face. She winced as she couldn’t handle more of his whining.

“Why can’t you ask Bronya about this? Or literally, anyone other than me?” Right. There was Lynera, Wanshi, and Bronya. But he could only use one wisdom. Surely, it had to be from Bronya.

“Can you stop being a nasty little—“ Before he could moan more, the duo’s bickering was interrupted by a creak of the door. The door slight gap revealed another fellow jade. Who, coincidentally, was Bronya.

“Daraya! I made food for you!“ Daraya took this as an opportunity to hide behind Bronya. She pointed her hand at the dumbfounded jade male in the middle of her respiteblock. Bronya looked back at Daraya and at Lanque in confusion. “Lanque? What are you doing here? Do you want food too?” She offered with a soft smile, opening the door wider.

“He’s got teal feels and decided to bitch about it to me.” Daraya hissed. Lanque could only groan in response as he flopped himself on Daraya’s bean bag. He felt as though his stress was beginning to drill holes in his mind. 

 “Aw, Lanque.” Seeing her friend in such a state, Bronya couldn’t help but feel sympathy. Bronya dismissed the tired Daraya behind her and went to comfort Lanque. 

“What the literal fuck, you guys?!” In disbelief, Daraya stormed downstairs.

“Lanque, are you sure you don’t want to stay in for the day?” Bronya sat next to Lanque’s lying body.

“This is one of the rare days he isn’t busy, Bronya! I have to make my move somehow.”

“I’m sure you can still chat with him through Chittr.” Well, her suggestion wasn’t all bad. Though, Lanque was never the type of troll to communicate well if it’s not face-to-face. This trait of his makes it really hard for his friends to connect with him. 

“Do you think he would enjoy talking to me?”

“You’ve never talked to him before?” Bronya asked, her voice was sprinkled with a hint of shock. 

Forgot to mention, Lanque had never connected or interacted with Tegiri. Ever. Not even a simple wave or a smile. The basis of their ‘relationship’ is just Lanque admiring him from afar. Though Lanque had never considered how his flushed crush felt towards him. Coming from the fact they weren’t even friends to begin with. _So, how does Tegiri feel?_

**Author's Note:**

> they seem very ooc. but i tried to balance lanque's sfw and nsfw personality bc i cant seem to jot down what he actually acts like?? if that even makes sense. tho, i feel like i did daraya some justice? (no omg i bet she's just as ooc as lanque) anyways, i will research more and watch their routes again just to make sure i dont butcher their personality even more-


End file.
